Noodle's Return-Part 5
by G-Finatic23
Summary: Here is part 5 of 6 to my fanfic. In this story, Noodle attempts to befriend her mechanical copy of herself, and SHE FINALLY REVEALS HER SECRET. Again, please read from part 1 and if u have any questions or comments, please leave them for me lol. ENJOY! (PS- Caution is advised lol)
1. The Migraine Part 1

**Nar-** Noodle had finally made her decision. After days of thought, she toughened up and decided today was the day.

The island had been disturbingly quiet, as Murdoc didn't know if he was forgiven and had been working on this creation, and the other people in the building didn't know what to do, as they had finished sprucing up the house.

She hopped off her bed and headed towards the lift. She pressed the button to 2d's room and bit her nails as she anxiously waited for the doors to open again. She took a good look at her nails; the polish had lost its shine and was scraped away from the tips. She then stuck her ugly nails under her elbows and gave her decision one last go-over in her head.

'Should I really do it? I should. Delaying the situation would only cause more problems than it would solve, and it would get the band no where.' she thought.

She was going to see Cyborg. But she couldn't do it alone. She needed Stuart and Murdoc by her side.

The lift doors opened and Noodle stepped out nervously. Her muscles shook slightly and she had a tightness in her chest, but there was a hint of joy for some reason as well. She hesitated in front of Stu's door for a moment, debating again if she should go through with it. She told herself it was the right thing to do once more, and opened his door slowly.

There lie Stuart, curled up on his knees, his hands gripping the sides of his head on the floor. Noodle dashed to his side after letting out a gasp.

**Ndl-** Oh my gosh 2d what's wrong? *places her hand on his back* A-are you alright? Do you need me to get the medic?

**Nar-** Stuart was unable to move let alone speak. His migraine was one of the worst he'd had in a good while. A heavy pressure came down from every angle, and the room felt like it was spinning madly to him. He clenched his teeth tightly and hoped that it would soon pass. But with each _second_, the pain grew to no end. He thought the gravity of his pain would crush his scull. He had to take his pills before...he didn't even know what would happen. He had never gotten a migraine and not had his pills at his side.

**2D-** I nee'...my pills. (He managed to utter, but it was barely audible.)

**Nar-** Noodle understood his plea and quickly scanned the room for the orange bottle of relievers, and found them on his bedside table.

**Ndl-** *unscrewing the cap* How many?

**Nar-** Stuart tried his hardest to muster up a number, but nothing came out. He was speechless for a minuet and Noodle became worried. She bent back down with the pill bottle in her hand and said, a sadness and distress in her voice:

**Ndl-** Stu you need to tell me. I want to help you but...I don't want to overdose you...(Stuart still stayed unresponsive as he delt with the crushing pain of his migraine) I'm about to go get the medic. Stuart.(says in a pleading tone) Sh- should I get the medic?

**Nar-** He managed to take one of his hands away from his head and put it up.

**Ndl-** Five? (She varified)

**2D-** Yea, please...(he says in a hollow, raspy voice)

**Nar-** Noodle shakes out the pills and hands then to Stuart. He has her dump them in his hand, and he swiftly swallows them without water, as usual.

Noodle sits back on her feet, holding the pill bottle tightly in her sweaty hands. Her face is plastered with worry, and she felt so useless. She watched Stu as he winced at the crushing pain. She had no idea what he was going through. She couldn't see his face as his hair, hands and arms were in the way, but Noodle didn't complain. Seeing his face twisted in agony would only make her feel worse and more worried. She was glad she made it in time though, before anything happened to Stuart that was maybe irreversible. She looked down at the pills in her hand. They were his life line. All he really depended on.

She held them tight in her hand as she helplessly watched Stu in his pain.

Something in her mind made her think this was her fault, that _she_ had caused this suffering. Her departure after "el mañana" crawled back into her brain, the guilt with it. Her eyes began to flood slowly with tears. She set the bottle down on the floor and raised her hands over her mouth and nose. Her brows were arched up in shame for herself, and worry for the singer. How could she have done what she did? The selfishness of it all. She shook her head, not wanting to accept the past. But she wasn't going to let the tears flow. Not now. This wasn't about her, it was about Stu. He was the one in real pain. All the people she damaged were in real pain. Not her. She was the selfish one that caused all this.

She wanted to flee the room, but her legs became weak and tired. She dreaded seeing Stuart in this state. It was too much for her. Her heart beat sped up and the tightness from before returned. Only this time it was out of anguish. The guilt once again was eating at her soul.

She shifted her legs, trying to get comfortable, but nothing worked. She then simply sat cross legged and scooted closer to the keeling form in front of her. She started softly:

**Ndl-** Stuart. (No response) *leans closer* Stuart? (Still nothing)

**Nar-** She scans his body for any sign of life, but he lays curled up, motionless. He had stopped letting out his groans of pain about a minuet ago. She attempts again, her voice a mix of plea and worry:

**Ndl-** _Stuuart_. *places her hand in his back* Stuart please, say something. _Stuart_?

**Nar-** She places her hands on her head and looks around the room in disbelief and incompetence. She assumed the worst had just happened.

**READ ON PEEPS! COMMENT AS WELL PLEASE! I OWN NOTHING. ****THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. AND REMEMBER YOU CAN COMMENT/ LEAVE A REVIEW WITHOUT HAVING AN ACCOUNT. :)**


	2. The Migraine Part 2

**Ndl-***leans closer to try to see Stu's face* Stuart _please _say something to me. (She tried one last time) Stuuuart! *shakes him a bit*

**Nar-** She couldn't hold them back any longer. The tears drooped from her eyes and sliced down her face. The thought that this was her fault crept back into Noodle's mind as she flopped on Stuart's back and wept.

After a minuet or 2, she gathered some of her broken pieces, stumbled off the floor and reached the door. She was tired of feeling useless. She needed the medic to come help.

Just as she turned the door knob, Noodle heard a faint grumble come from behind her. She whipped her head around to find Stu running his hands over his face and then keeping his fingers in his hair, his palms on his temples, his eyes thin with exhaust and confusion.

Noodle dashed and glomped him tightly, causing him to hit his bed with his back. The pills had worked after all.

**Ndl-** *gasp* Holy crap you're alive! *glomp* Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh. *wipes her tears* Stu, you have no idea- I- *holds him tight again*

**Stu-** (Surprised at the "attack" :3) What happened? *giggles*

**Ndl-** *lets go of him* You don't rememah? *sniff* You had a terrible migraine. And I think you went out, and I got all worried because, I was calling your name to see if you felt any bettah, and you weren't responding and, I was going to go get the medic and, but, now you're ok so. *sniffs, hugs him again*

**Stu-** Oh wew (well). Uhh, fanks for givin' me mah piws (pills). *hugs her back on her waist*

**Ndl-** *lets him go* Yes yes it was no problem. Don't get too touchy. *says fixing her hair*

**Stu-** I was jus' huggin' ya back.

**Ndl-** *wipe her face of the tears scattered on her face* Well anyway, um, what made you have such a bad migraine?(looks at him curiously)

**Stu-** Wew (well), *scratches head* I don't remembah (remember) too cleahly (clearly) but, I fink I was finkin' (thinking) about my parents and Paula again, and some othah shit, and I wanted ta go out for some air when my migraine came upon mei. *places his hand at his side* (Noodle nods) Wot made ya come down 'ere (here)?

**Ndl-** Well I wanted you to come with me to go see Cyborg but, I don't know if you are up for it now. (says considerably)

**Stu-** No I'm fine now but, best if I get up slowly*giggles*

**COMMENT PLEASE! I OWN NOTHING. ****THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. AND REMEMBER YOU CAN COMMENT/ LEAVE A REVIEW WITHOUT HAVING AN ACCOUNT. :)**


End file.
